Date Night
by mickys411
Summary: Egon and Jeanie go to a wedding of one of her friends but he has a series of misfortunes one after another
1. Chapter 1

After a few days of fighting off paranormal activity ranging from class 1 to class three, the ghostbusters finally had a day off to relax.  
Ray, and Winston were tuning the engine of Ecto-1, Egon was going through paperwork from the teams recent cases, Peter was looking through different booklets at his desk, and Jeanie the receptionist was typing on her computer.  
"Hey guys, Peter called out, I need some opinions here.  
Which place would hold about 50-75 people.  
The Sedgwick or The Marquee ballroom?"  
"How come?" asked Winston.  
"Dana and I need to pick the place for our reception and we narrowed it down to two choices."  
Peter of course was reffereing to the team's first client now his now fiancé Dana Barrett, who he proposed marriage to on her son Oscar's first birthday(after getting a blessing from her ex-husband actually.)  
"After what we did to the Sedgwick, destroying their ballroom trying to catch that class 5 roaming vapor, I highly doubt any of us will ever be invited to return," Egon pointed out, referencing the ghostbusters first ever job assignment.  
"I'm sure all is forgive by all," said Ray.  
"Not likely."  
"Come on guys, Dana and I have to make up your minds on which place to chose.  
Plus she's putting all this on me," said Peter.  
"Really?" asked Jeanie.  
"Yeah, Dana and her mother are taking care of much of the wedding, my job is to pick the honeymoon, which I already did Hawaii and the place for the reception after the ceremony."  
"Did you say the Marquee ballroom?"  
"I did."  
"I'm actually going there this Saturday.  
My friend Monica's sister is getting married and that's where she and her fiancé are having their reception.  
I'll check it out for you."  
"Thanks Jeanie."  
"No problem, as long as you count that as a personal day."  
"Don't push your luck."

Just then, the phone at Jeanie's desk rang.  
"Ghostbusters," she answered.  
"Hi Rachel.  
I'm sorry to hear, is everything OK?  
Both of them?  
I'm sorry to hear that.  
You tell Adam and Emily that Auntie Jeanie wants them to get better soon.  
You take care now.  
Love you to.  
Bye."  
After hanging up the phone, Jeanie said, "Looks like I'm going to the event solo."  
"What happened?" asked Ray.  
"My sister who was suppose to go with me had to back out.  
Both of her kids are sick with chicken pox."  
"That's a shame Jeanie," said Winston.  
"That's OK.  
Any of you guys have an open Saturday?" Jeanie asked.  
"I gotta do some inventory at the book store," said Ray, reffering to the shop he opened shortly after the ghostbusters disbanded.  
"I promised Ray I give him a hand,  
Otherwise I'd go with you," said Winston.  
"Dana and I have to meet with the florist and the photographer," said Peter.  
"That's OK then fellas," said Jeanie.  
"Jeanie, I'll be more than happy to accompany you to the wedding," said Egon.  
The three ghostbusters and Jeanie were shocked by Egon's response.  
"Really Egon?  
You would go with me?" she asked.  
"Yes, that is if you want me to go with you.  
We can both compare the venue for Venkman," Egon replied.  
"Sure, yes.  
Of course you can come with me.  
Thank you Egon."  
"You're quite welcome Jeanie.  
When is the event?"  
"This Saturday at 1 o' clock."  
"Saturday at three it is."  
"It's a date.  
I mean not a real date, just two people going to a wedding as friends."  
"Agree."  
Egon went back to his work, when Jeanie called out, "By the way.  
It's a black tie affair."

It wasn't until Jeanie left for the day when the other three ghostbusters opened up to Egon on taking Jeanie out on a "date"  
"Spengler you smooth operator," said Peter with a laugh.  
"I can't believe you did that," said Winston.  
"That's the most impolsive thing I've seen you do, since that time you told off Walter Peck and got into a fight with him," Ray added.  
"I don't understand why you're making a big deal out of it.  
It was a friendly gesture and besides we're just going as friends," Egon pointed out.  
"You didn't have to do it Egon," said Ray.  
"I know I didn't have to, I wanted to.  
And besides, even Jeanie said so herself that it's not an actual date."  
"Still, a date is a date," Peter concluded.  
"Peter's going a point," stated Ray.  
"That doesn't mean it's a serious date, said Winston, It's just two friends going to a wedding and nothing more."  
"You are correct Winston, said Egon, There's nothing wrong with two people going out as friends."  
"Even so, I've seen the way Jeanie is with you," said Peter.  
"What are you talking about Venkman?"  
"Spengler, take a reality pill, we all knew Jeanie had a crush on you when she first started working here.  
And now that she's back on the market after her break up with Louis Tully, maybe.."  
"It's just a friendly outing and nothing more."  
"All's kidding aside with everything Egon, in fact, I'm going to help you get ready for this event," said Peter.  
"You are?" Egon asked.  
"Yeah what are friends for.  
After all, you helped me get through college, so allow me to return the favor."  
"After all Egon did, you should have done a million favors for him by now," chuckled Ray, along with Winston.  
Peter gave the two ghostbusters a dirty look, then returned his attention onto Egon and said, "Well, what do you say?"  
"I guess it's only fair," Egon answered.  
"I'll take it as a yes."  
Peter then headed up the stairs.  
"Come with me," he said to Egon, who despite slight hesitation did so.


	2. Chapter 2

The two ghostbusters headed upstairs and went into the bedroom, where Peter instantly made his way to the side of the closet that Egon shares with him, and began to skim through the clothing.  
"Venkman, may I ask what you are doing?" asked Egon.  
Peter turned to his team member and answered, There is no way you're attending that wedding dressed in those clothes," indicating the closet full of nothing but grey slacks, with matching jackets and crisp white shirts, along with a pair of khaki pants and a green and black plaid button down shirt, "People are going to think you're at a funeral.  
You heard Jeanie, it's a black tie event."  
"I heard her clearly say that to me," spoke Egon.  
"That's where I come in.  
Let me ask you Egon, did you ever attended school dances, proms?"  
"No."  
"That would explain everything.  
My friend, you seriously need help in the clothing department.  
Do you have any plans now?"  
"Only going over the notes from our last job."  
"Put that on hold, we're going out."  
"Where?"  
"You'll see."

The two went back down the main level of the firehouse, Peter then borrowed Ecto-1, and took Egon took a clothing store that specialized in suits and tuxedos.  
When they entered the shop, the two were greeted by a gentleman.  
"Dr. Venkman.  
Good afternoon and welcome," said the gentleman, who spoke in a slight accent.  
"Hi Ricardo, how's the family?"  
"Doing well thanks.  
Are you here to get measured for the big day?" Ricardo asked Peter, reffering to his up-coming marriage to Dana.  
"That will be next month.  
I'm actually here to see what you can do for my friend here," said Peter, indicating Egon.  
Ricardo looked over Egon and said to Peter, "I'll try my best."  
Egon cocked an eyebrow upon what he had heard.  
Ricardo went the front desk, took out a legal notepad and asked Egon, "Sir, do you know your measurements?"  
After Egon gave him the numbers and sizes, Ricardo wrote them down and told the two ghostbusters to take a look around.

As they scanned through the store, Peter kept giving suggestions to Egon, who in return, shot them down, which included a white tux with a black shirt and white bow tie , a white jacket, with black slacks and a pair of white pants with a black shirt.  
"Venkman, I appreciate your help, but please allow me to make a choice," said Egon.  
"Go ahead then," said Peter.  
After a bit of searching, Egon found what he was looking for.  
He took a few items and went into the dressing rooms in the back of the store.  
Egon emerged a few moments later, dressed in black slacks, with a matching coat, on top a charcoal grey button down shirt with a black neck tie.  
Peter and Ricardo looked him over.  
"Not bad for a beginner," said Ricardo.  
"I guess it will do," Peter added.  
Egon made the same face to his fellow ghostbuster, as he did to Ricardo.  
Egon went to change back into his traditional clothes, and thanked Ricardo for his help after paying for the items, and Peter made an appointment to get fitted for his wedding tux.

The rest of the week went on as business as usual, as the only time Jeanie brought up the event again to Egon was on the day before when she told him that Friday to meet her at her apartment around 2 the next day.  
Egon said he would do so.

On the day of the wedding, the ghostbusters had a job that morning, which was followed by another assignment, causing the team to it back to the firehouse shortly around half past noon.  
"I better get ready, I don't want to keep Jeanie waiting," said Egon, as he headed upstairs, after emptying the traps into the containment unit.  
After a quick shower and shave, Egon quickly got dressed in the clothes that he purchased a few day earlier.  
As he was fixing his tie, Peter entered the bedroom.  
He then handed a bottle to Egon.  
"What's this?" he asked.  
"My lucky aftershave, grantee to woo the ladies," Peter answered.  
I beg your pardon?"  
"Once you put some of this stuff on, you're going to have to fight off girls with a stick.  
Always works for me.  
"Does Dana know about this?"  
"She loves this scent, and I'm sure Jeanie will be crazy about this to."  
"Venkman must I remind you that Jeanie and I are just going to the wedding as friends."  
"If you say so, but hey doesn't hurt to try it."  
"You're not giving this up are you?"  
"You know me too well."  
Egon let out a sigh and said, "Very well then."  
He took a few drops out of the bottle.  
"That won't work," said Peter, as he took the bottle as basically pour the liquid contents into Egon's hand.  
While he wasn't to o happy about it, Egon was able to "slap" the aftershave onto his face.  
Afterwards, Egon fixed his tie once more then asked Peter, "How do I look?"  
Peter looked over his fellow ghostbuster and said, "Good enough to pass off as a commercial actor."  
"I'll take that as a complaiment," said Egon.  
He entered the lab to grab his camera and headed downstairs, followed by Peter, who said to Egon, "Remember to be fun and not so scincee.  
You want to impress Jeanie and her friends."  
"Don't pay any attention to him Egon, just be yourself," said Ray, who along with Winston was cleaning and polishing Ecto-1.  
"But try to lossen up a bit."  
"And have a great time," Winston added.  
"Thank you gentlemen, I'll see you later tonight," said Egon, before walking outside the firehouse and hailed a taxi.

On the ride over to Jeanie's apartment, Egon asked the cabbie if he could make a quick stop at a nearby florist, which the driver told him it was no trouble at all.  
The cab pulled in front on a nearby flower shop, Egon got out of the car, went in the store and came out about a minute later, holding something in his hand, which was a coursage.  
On the rest of the ride over, Egon felt a bit nervous.  
He thought to himself, why am I feeling this way?  
I've known Jeanie a long time, but why do I feel this way now?" 


	3. Chapter 3

A few moments later, the cab pulled up in front of Jeanie's apartment.

Still feeling a bit nervous, Egon took a few deep breaths as he once again set out of the car, and headed for Jeanie's place.

As he opened the door to enter the building, there was Jeanie, wearing a light pink short sleeved dress, that had a long skit, with a matching wrap around her shoulders and baby pink heels.

She had changed her hair as well, from her straight bob, to a wavier style, and her make-up looked soft on her skin.

"Good afternoon Jeanie.

I was just on my way to get you.

Sorry about being late, we had a job earlier," said Egon.

"That's OK," said Jeanie.

She looked over her boss and said, "You look quite handsome."

Egon cleared his throat and answered, "Thank you.

And might I add that you look lovely yourself."

Jeanie's face turned a light shade of pink, the same color as her dress and said, "Thank you."

Egon handed the coursage to Jeanie and "I picked this up for you."

"Oh Egon, how sweet of you.

Thank you."

Jeanie placed the item onto her wrist.

"I've got a cab ride for us," said Egon.

He walked Jeanie to the taxi, but on the way, Egon stepped into something.

He helped Jeanie into the cab, scrapped the bottoms of his shoes, then climbed into the car himself.

"Are you OK?

Did you step in some gum?" asked Jeanie.

An uncomfortable look came onto Egon's face as he answered, "That wasn't gum."

Jeanie then realized what it actually was that he stepped in.

"St. Patrick's church please," Jeanie told the driver, who then drove her and Egon to their destination.

When the two arrived at the church, Egon paid the cabbie, got out of the taxi and held the door open for Jeanie to step out.

"Thank you, what a gentleman," she spoke.

Egon then took Jeanie's hand and escorted her to the church enterance.

"Good afternoon.

Are you with the bride's family or the groom's family?" asked the gentleman at the church doorway.

"I'm friends with the bride's family, in fact I'm a bride's maid and he's my guest," Jeanie answered.

"You'll be seated on the left side pews," the gentleman told Egon.

"Thank you," thank you Egon answered.

As the entered the church, a woman about Jeanie's age wearing the same colored dress and had sandy blonde hair approached the two.

"Jeanie, glad you made it.

The photographer want to take our picture with Lily before the service," said the woman.

"Be with right there with you Monica, said Jeanie, who indicated Egon and said, "By the way, this is Dr. Egon Spengler, he's my guest."

"So you're the Egon Jeanie always talks about.

Very nice to meet you," said Monica.

"Likewise," said Egon.

"He's exactly how you described him."

Egon wasn't sure if Monica was a complaiment or an insult, but he nodded to be polite.

"I better go with Monica.

I'll see you after the service," Jeanie told Egon as she and her friend headed down a doorway.

Egon, meanwhile, went to look for a place to sit and found a spot in the middle section.

After taking his seat, an elderly woman who appeared to be in her late 70's tapped him on the shoulder and said, "Excuse me sir.

Do you mind slouching down a bit, I can't see anything.

And I don't want to miss my grandniece."

"Not at all," Egon answered.

He began to slouch a bit in the pew.

"A little more," said the woman.

Egon did what he was told.

He leaned over as well, with his knees touching the pew and his head nearly leaning into the guests in front of him.

"That's a lot better thank you," said the woman.

"Don't mention it," said Egon, who was slightly uncomfortable, due to his sitting position.

Just then, the sound of an organ was heard.

Meaning, it was time for the wedding to begin.

Egon nearly fell to the ground while trying to stand up along with the entire guests when the wedding party walked down the aisle.

He was able to get a few shots of Jeanie with his camera, until the woman behind him asked him once more to slouch over for her to see better.

By the time the bride had made her enterence and went to meet her groom, Egon was beginning to feel stiff since he always kept a proper posture.

Thankfully, he and everyone (with the exception of the wedding party) sat down, though Egon still had to lean over for the woman in the back to see better.

During the ceremony, Egon felt a slight cramp in his back, but did his best to muster through it until the end of the service.After the pastor pronounced the couple as husband and wife, it marked the end of the service.

After the wedding party walked up the aisle and exited the church, the guests in the pews followed.

"Thank you very much for letting me see my grandniece get married sir, the older woman said to Egon.

"To mention it," he said rubbing his slightly sore back.

When Egon made his way outside the church, he tried to look for Jeanie and ended up getting hit in the face and head with some rice that some of the guests threw at the newlyweds.

"Egon, over here," Jeanie called out.

Egon made his way to her.

"Wasn't that a lovely wedding?" she asked him.

"Yes it was," he answered.

"Come on, you're riding with me to the reception."

Jeanie took Egon's hand and the two walked to a nearby limo.

Before climbing into the car, Jeanie turned to Egon and said, "By the way.

You've got some rice in your hair."

Egon ran his fingers through his hair and made sure to get all the bits of rice out of it, before getting into the limo.


	4. Chapter 4

During the drive to the Marquee ballroom, Egon couldn't help but notice that all the passengers, the bridesmaids, ushers, and groom's men were staring at him.  
"Hey, you're one of the ghostbusters!  
Dr. Egon Spengler" said a young man, who happened to be an usher at the ceremony.  
"What did I tell you Denny, Jeanie really works for a celebrity," Monica added.  
"You sure are one lucky lady Jeanie," said another bridesmaid named Joanna.  
"I can't believe I'm riding in the same limo as the guy who saved New York City twice," added another gentleman named Kevin, who just happened to be the best man.  
The "crazed" fandom began to make Egon feel uncomfortable.  
However, he didn't want to be rude to the passengers.  
So he did his best to take it in stride.  
Answering questions about the equipment, where the ghosts are stored, and what his hobbies were outside of ghostbusting.  
Jeanie simply smiled seeing how Egon was being a good sport in the situation he was in.  
A short time later, the wedding party arrived at the destination for the reception.

After entering the Marquee Ballroom, Jeanie excused herself to freshen her make-up in the ladies room, while Egon waited for her.  
As he waited, a few more wedding guests took notice of Egon and came up to him for either an autograph or pose for a photo.  
Jeanie met up with Egon, shortly after he posed for another picture.  
"Tending to the public I see," she said with a laugh.  
"I'm not trying to attract attention.  
If I am I apologize," said Egon.  
"That's OK.  
It gives everyone something to talk about, other than the usual wedding chatter."  
A that moment, Jeanie picked up a scent.  
She sniffed and asked, "What's that odd smelling scent?"  
"Uh, Venkman lend me some of his aftershave," Egon replied.  
"I thought I smelled like high tide at the pier."  
Egon felt a bit of awkwardness.  
"I guess it's an acquired scent," said Jeanie, trying to put him at ease, which worked, as Egon grew less tense.  
The two then met up with the main ballroom for the party.

Before taking their seats at a table with a few of the maids and ushers, a waiter handed Jeanie, Egon and the rest of the guests glasses of champagne.  
Just then, Monica and Kevin, who were standing by the doorway tapped their flutes and spoke.  
"Attention ladies and gentlemen," said Monica.  
"Please welcome to the room.  
Mr. and Mrs. Donald and Lily Philips," said Kevin, as the bride and groom entered the ballroom.  
Everyone raised their glasses and took a sip of champagne.  
Egon, who was never a fan of the taste of alcohol managed to choke down a sip.

After the toast, the band played the tune of the Stevie Wonder tune, 'You Are The Sunshine Of My Life' as Lily and Donald had their first dance as husband and wife.  
Jeanie borrowed Egon's camera to take a few pictures, as she left hers at home as it was too large to fit in her purse.  
After the dance ended, everyone clapped for the newlyweds.  
Shortly afterwards, a few of the guests made their way to the dance floor, while the bride and groom greeted the guests at each table.

"Lily, Donald, congradulation," said Jeanie, as the newlyweds came to the table.  
"Thank you Jeanie," said Lily, as she and her new husband took notice of the 'famous' guest and spoke, "You must be the Egon Jeanie always talks about.  
Monica was right, you're exactly how we pictured you."  
"At least we know there'll be no haunting at the party now that we have a ghostbuster here," said Donald as he and his new wife laughed.  
"Very nice to meet you both and all the best wishes in your marriage," said Egon, extending his hand to exchange handshakes.  
"Sis, Jeanie thank you so much for being my maids and you both look lovely," said Lily.  
"What are sisters for," said Monica.  
It was indeed a lovely wedding you made such a beautiful bride," said Jeanie.  
"By the way, uh Dr. Spengler is it?" asked Donald.  
"You can call me Egon," said Egon.  
"Alright Egon, I couldn't help but notice but do you normally wear colorful socks or is that a scientist thing?"  
Egon looked down at his legs that were crossed, and sure enough he had the black socks with pineapples on them.  
The same ones that not only Peter gave as a gift, but the ones Jeanie put on Egon, when he had that terrible cold.  
Egon looked slightly embarrassed by his wardrobe mistake.  
He had never done that before in his own life.  
Egon quickly uncrossed his legs and said, "I had just finished a bust and was in a hurry to get ready for the wedding."  
"Hey take it easy buddy, said Denny, No need to get red in the face about it."  
"I'm not red in the face," Egon pointed out.  
"Egon I hate to tell you this, but you are," said Jeanie.  
"Excuse me a minute."  
Egon headed into the men's room, and sure enough, he had several red marks on his face.  
As it turned out, Egon had gotten an allergic reaction from the after shave Peter had given him.  
"Damn it Venkman," Egon muddered under his breath.

As he walked out of the bathroom, Egon was surprised to see Jeanie standing waiting for him.  
"Egon, are you OK?" she asked.  
"I got a reaction from Venkman's after shave," Egon replied.  
"Looks pretty bad.  
I think maybe you should see a doctor."  
"I'll be fine."  
"Still better to be safe, I'll take you."  
"What about the wedding?"  
"They'll live."  
"Uh, thank you."  
Jeanie quickly told Monica and Lily that she had an emergency to take care, that she had Egon had a wonderful time but they had to go.


	5. Chapter 5

After leaving the Marquee Ballroom, Egon and Jeanie got into a taxi, and asked the driver to take them to the nearest clinic.  
Thankfully there was one located about 2 blocks from the venue.  
It was even more thankfully that the clinic was empty, with the exception of another couple a young man, who had his head tilted and was holding a towel on his nose, while the young woman next to him had her hand on his shoulder, trying to keep him relax.  
After the young man, who turned out had a broken nose, was taken care of and left with his girlfriend left, the clinic nurse escorted Egon to an examining room, with Jeanie following him.

The doctor on call looked over the rash that had appeared on Egon's face.  
"Yes, it appears to be an allergic reaction based upon the color and texture of the rash," said the doctor, who was a gentleman in his early 50's.  
The doctor then gingerly scrapped a sample of the rash off of Egon's face and placed the sample under a microscope.  
A few moments later, the doctor got back to Egon and said, "Yes, it is indeed a mild allergic reaction.  
What did you us on your face?"  
"Aftershave", Egon answered.  
"By any chance was the aftershave called Love musk under the sea?"  
"Yes, how did you know?"  
"You won't believe how many gentlemen have come here due to reactions from this product.  
I actually had a young man the other day who had a rash all over his body because of it."  
"Venkman must be amune to it," said Jeanie, causing her, the doctor even Egon to laugh.  
"As I said, it's only a mind case.  
Just take some benedryl, and the rash and coloring will fade."  
"I'll do just that.  
Thank you doctor," said Egon, as he and Jeanie walked out of the examining room.  
Luckily for Egon, there was a pharmacy within the same building as the clinic.  
He paid for the exam, along with the medicine, took a few of the pills with some water from a drinking fountain, then said to Jeanie, "If you hurry, you can make it back to the party."  
"That's OK, I rather be with you, to make sure you're OK.  
Besides, that guy Denny was got rather fresh with me." said Jeanie.  
"When was this?"  
"After you went to the men's room to check your face, he said to dump you and be with him.  
I pushed him back, and got champagne on me."  
Jeanie indicated the stain on the front of her dress.  
"I'm sorry the happened.  
I should have been there," said Egon.  
"Don't worry I took care of him."

When the two left the clinic Jeanie took notice that Egon's face was starting to clear up.  
"The medicine seems to be working.  
You face doesn't look as red as before," she said.  
"I was hoping it would, though I'm feeling a bit light-headed from the side effects," said Egon.  
"You hungry?"  
"I can eat.  
How about yourself?"  
"Starving.  
You know how much work I did to squeeze into the dress?" said Jeanie with a laugh.  
You didn't have to do that Jeanie.  
You're prefect the way you are."  
Jeanie was shocked.  
Never had she heard Egon give her a complaiment before.  
"Uh, thank you Egon.  
That was very nice of you to say that," said Jeanie.  
"You're welcome," Egon answered.

Just across the street from the clinic, there was a diner.  
After taking a seat at a booth, a waitress asked Egon and Jeanie in a joke if they had just came from the prom.  
"A wedding actually," Jeanie pointed out.  
"Along with a trip to a clinic for an allergic reaction from cheap after shave," Egon added.  
"Sounds like an interesting night you both had," the waitress said with a laugh, before taking their orders.

A short time later, the meals consisting of burgers, fries and sodas arrived.  
"Wow, this is the best burger I've ever eaten," said Jeanie, after taking a bite.  
"The guys and I ate here once after a job we did in the kitchen.  
Caught 3 class two roaming vapors," said Egon, before placing a ketchup dipped fry into his mouth.  
"You know, despite that little bump we hit, all and all, I actually had a great time."  
"You did?"  
"Yes, the way you handled all those people crowding you and joking with you."  
"I just feel bad that I couldn't be there for you to take care of that guy named Denny."  
"He got what he asked for.  
A purse to the back of the head."  
Egon smiled at the comment.  
"The one thing I was looking forward to doing was dancing," said Jeanie.  
"Excuse me," said Egon, as he got up from the table, and headed to the jukebox.  
Egon placed two quarters inside, pressed a button and the tune of Human Leages "Human" began to play.  
He walked back up to Jeanie and asked, "May I have this dance?"  
"Jeanie didn't know what to say, as once again Egon had taken her by surprise.  
"Yes, I would love to," she answered.  
"Come on baby dry you eyes.  
Wipe your tears  
Never like to see you cry.  
Won't you please forgive me?" the music played and sang out as Egon and Jeanie slowly danced.

After the music ended the two sat back down.  
"Egon, I didn't know you could dance like that," said Jeanie.  
"My Mother had Elon and I take ballroom dance lessons for a wedding when we were 10 years old," said Egon, as he brought up his twin brother, who he rarely talked about.  
Just then, the waitress and a gentleman approached Egon and Jeanie's table.  
"Excuse me sir, but are you one of the ghostbusters?" the gentleman asked.  
"Yes I am," Egon answered.  
"I'm the manager of this diner.  
I wasn't here the day you bust, so I didn't get to thank you for saving my place.  
Here, on the house."  
The waitress placed a plate down on the table.  
Jeanie and Egon thanked the manger and the waitress for the item on the plate which was a brownie sundae.  
As the two shared the tasty treat, Jeanie giggled.  
"What's so funny?" Egon asked.  
"You've got some whipped cream on your nose," Jeanie answered.  
She then handed him her make-up mirror from her purse and sure enough Egon did have a good size dollop on the end of his nose.  
He took a napkin a wipe his nose quickly, hoping no one else would take notice. 


	6. Chapter 6

When the two finished, Egon paid for the meal, that the waitress and the manger once again and he and Jeanie left the diner.  
"This has been quite an evening has it," she said.  
"Yes, I'm sorry once again that I disappointed you," said Egon.  
"Actually, I really enjoy the day with you."  
"You did?"  
"Yes, aside from the trip to the clinic, which actually wasn't to bad, I had a wonderful evening."  
"I'm glad you did."  
Egon let out a slight yawn.  
"Are you OK?" Jeanie asked.  
"I think the medicine is wearing me out," Egon answered.  
"I'll take you back to the firehose.  
It's pretty late anyway."  
"That's OK, I'll take you back to your place."  
Egon called out for a taxi.  
When the cab pulled up, he and Jeanie climbed in.

When the taxi pulled up in front of Jeanie's apartment complex, Egon asked the driver to wait for him, as he got out of the car, opened the door for Jeanie and walked her to front of the building.  
"I really did have a wonderful time today Egon.  
And that you again," said Jeanie.  
"You're very welcome Jeanie, said Egon, I just wish though I could have done something about that guy Denny."  
"Don't worry about Egon, besides I told Denny that he would never be what you are.  
A sincere gentleman."  
"Thank you," said Egon.  
He cleared his throat and said, "I'd like to make it up to you for this evening.  
How would you feel about seeing a movie sometime.  
I mean, if you're not interested I understand."  
"Actually, I would love that Egon," said Jeanie.  
"Really?"  
"Yes."  
The two then smiled at each other.  
"Well, good-night," said Jeanie.  
"Good-night," said Egon.  
The two then leaned over to one another and they kissed on the lips.  
When they parted, Jeanie found herself blushing a bit while still smiling, as did Egon, despite himself.  
"Night," said Jeanie.  
"Night," said Egon.  
After Jeanie entered the complex and Egon got back into the cab, he still had the smile upon his face.

A short time later, Egon returned to the firehouse, where he found Winston, Ray and Peter playing a game of cards.  
The other three ghostbusters looked up to see that their team member had returned.  
"Hey Egon," Ray called.  
"So...how was the wedding?" asked Peter, why a sly smile upon his face.  
"Did you have a nice time?" asked Winston.  
"Other than stepping into some dog droppings while picking up Jeanie, nearly throwing my back out by consently bending over so the person in back of me can see the wedding, got bombarded with rice leaving the church, found out I was wearing novelty socks and got called out for it, my face broke out in a rash thanks to Venkman's after shave, had to leave the reception early to get medicine from a nearby clinic, grabbed a meal with Jeanie at a diner, where I got whipped cream on my nose, took her back to her place, told her I would make up for what happened by taking her to a movie, she said yes, and we shared a kiss good-night.  
Otherwise, pretty much uneventful.  
By the way Venkman, the Marquee ballroom would be a great place for you and Dana to have the wedding," Egon answered, before letting out a yawn.  
"Sorry gentlemen, but the allergy medicine is knocking me out.  
I think I'm going to call it a night," he said.  
"Hope you feel better," said Winston.  
"Thanks for checking out the place," Peter added.  
"Sorry that you didn't have a great time," said Ray.  
"Actually, it turned out to be a pretty good day," said Egon, who had a slight smile to his face.  
After saying good-night to his team members, he walked up the stairs.  
When Egon left, Ray, Winston and Peter all had looks of shock to their faces.  
"Did I hear Egon say he and Jeanie kiss?" asked Ray.  
"You sure did.  
I heard it to," Winston replied.  
"Same here, said Peter, who had another sly smile to his face as he said, "Guys, looks like cupid's arrow has stuck.

The End


End file.
